


Oh, Debora

by ElevenGaleStorms



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Debora-centric, F/M, Gen, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElevenGaleStorms/pseuds/ElevenGaleStorms
Summary: #1: In which Debora took a very different path during her teenage years due to certain... qualities of her soulmate.ORJust some short chapters centered around Debora from Baby Driver.





	1. Sweet Georgia Peaches I [Abilities & Conditions Soulmate AU]

**Author's Note:**

> I probably didn't get her personality right in this. But I don't think we got to see much of how she came to be in the movie as much as we did with Baby, the titular character. Anyway, I hope this wasn't too bad. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Peaches.

They were something that reminded Debora of her mother. She remembered her mother baking a peach and cream tart for her sugar-loving self. It was one of the good memories.

Memories before her mother began to fight a losing battle.

The fruit also symbolized her first time driving for some ‘friends’ as their car had a Georgia peach on its license plate. Knowing her exceptional driving skills albeit odd due to the constant listening of music, they had asked her to drive them to a store at midnight.

An odd request, it certainly was. But still Debora considered herself to be a reliable friend and so she did as they asked.

Her ‘friends’ were robbing a store.

Debora lived in a small town and the police station there was nearby. Therefore, she didn’t have a lot of time to escape the scene. Luckily, her friends weren’t half brained idiots and somehow managed to turn the security cameras off before robbing the closed store.

Debora did the only thing she could at the moment.

She put the car in reverse before swerving and getting on the road.

And she drove.

* * *

She had many regrets in her life and being with the wrong crowd during her teenage years was one of them.

Her ‘friends’ turned out to be crooks and used her status as their accomplice in their crime to make her do more jobs.

At first, it was just low-scale crimes. Nothing to have a guilty conscience about in her rebellious teenage mind.

But then they started getting bigger and bigger.

They robbed a department store in broad daylight with a gun.

That was the last straw for Debora. She wanted no part in their world.

So she ignored them and that cost her.

* * *

“Drive.” They said. And so she did with the tenseness of a person at gunpoint.

Debora knew that this job was different. The nervous trembling of the more timid criminal made things all the more suspicious. Although, the gun did send signals by far.

“You won’t get away with this.” She said as she drove past traffic and pulled up at the bank. She saw shifting in the back and her eyes widened at what they pulled out.

A rifle.

No.  
Debora looked in horror as a family with a baby of all things went into the bank. She gripped the steering wheel tightly before making her decision.

Debora would not have that family’s blood on her hands.

With determined eyes, she stepped on the gas pedal and drove into that building under construction...

Straight through the beams and walls.

Everything.

And then it all turned black with the murderous screams of her unwilling passengers in the back.

* * *

Debora gasped as her eyes flew open. The achingly pure white walls of the ceiling and ever so constant ringing in her ears greeted her.

…Where was she?

“Are you alright, sweetheart?” A worried nurse came to her side.

“W-Where am I?” she rasped out. Her throat was hoarse with thirst and felt like cotton balls were stuffed down it.

“You’re in the hospital and you got into a car accident.” the woman said slowly. Debora’s eyes closed in concentration as she recalled what happened that day.

Yes, she got into a car accident.

An intentional one.

“The police found weapons in the car. But it appeared that you were held at gunpoint due to the testimonies of the witnesses there.”

Debora nodded before remembering what she needed, “My iPod. Could you give it to me?”

The nurse had a saddened look on her face before giving it to her, “Your mother requested this to be brought to you before she passed away...”

“Passed away?” Confusion clouded her eyes before realization sank in.

No. Please no.

She was not even there to say goodbye no matter how painful that was.

“Oh, honey. I’m sorry. If it helps, she made a playlist for you. I think it was titled… ‘Sweet Georgia Peach’.” A sob escaped her throat as hot tears poured down her cheeks. Debora shakily nodded before hastily scrolling through the iPod. Trembling fingers managed to select the playlist.

Her mother’s favorite song played.

Debora plugged in her earphones into her ears and simply immersed herself in the music.

It was all she could do.

Debora would face reality later. Just like she always did.


	2. Sweet Georgia Peaches II [Abilities & Conditions Soulmate AU]

Debora knew this was a bad idea.

Going back to her mother’s home to get her things. Her most likely still alive passengers would try and hunt her down.

Either that or the unlikely chance of forcing her to drive once again.

At this point. Debora didn’t know which was the lesser evil.

She idly shuffled to a different song on her iPod.

**_She keeps Moet et Chandon_ **   
**_In her pretty cabinet_ **   
**_'Let them eat cake' she says_ **   
**_Just like Marie Antoinette_ **

Killer Queen by Queen? In all honesty, Deborah had a bit of a soft spot for the song. While the main interpretation of the lyrics was a bit… vulgar, there were many others meanings hidden underneath.

As her mother used to say, look underneath the underneath.

And that was how she found them.

**_A built-in remedy_ **   
**_For Khrushchev and Kennedy_ **   
**_At anytime an invitation_ **   
**_You can't decline_ **

Them as in the house’s intruders. She had long since noticed the broken glass around the windows along with the signs of disturbance in the now unfamiliar placement of items.

She tightly gripped the whiskey bottle she armed herself with. A stun weapon it was as it would shatter on impact and only manage to stun or at best knock out her opponent.

**_Caviar and cigarettes_ **   
**_Well versed in etiquette_ **   
**_Extraordinarily nice_ **

The odds were against Debora it would seem like. But she still wouldn’t back down. This was her mother’s home and she wouldn’t let some low-lives defile it. Even so, if she tried to escape now she might get attacked on her way out.

Still, confronting the intruders was simply idiotic.

Good thing that Debora was apparently an idiot then.

The clicking of heels against the floor came closer and she struck.

The whiskey bottle flew through the air and shattered against the intruder’s skull. The woman stood stunned for a few moments and that was all Debora needed.

**_She's a Killer Queen_ **   
**_Gunpowder, gelatine_ **   
**_Dynamite with a laser beam_ **   
**_Guaranteed to blow your mind_ **   
**_Anytime_ **

She tackled to the ground and struggled to pin the person down.

Debora never was one to fight but the circumstances called for it. Still, what was she supposed to do? An elbow connected with her face and a sickening crunch could be heard from her nose.

That wasn’t good.

**_Recommended at the price_ **   
**_Insatiable an appetite_ **   
**_Want to try?_ **

“Ha, bi-” Her attacker never got the chance to finish her insult as the southern girl gripped a shard of glass and slammed it onto the woman’s hand.

Debora never heard such an earnest scream of pain before. Her ears rang even more from the intensity and she struggled to orient herself.

**_To avoid complications_ **   
**_She never kept the same address_ **   
**_In conversation_ **   
**_She spoke just like a baroness_ **

“I’ll be back, Debbie.” the intruder sneered while clutching her impaled hand to her chest. The said person already had another shard of glass in a ready position and that sent a message to her opponent:

Debora wouldn’t back down.

Let it be said that she never saw a person jump out of a window that fast.

**_Met a man from China_ **   
**_Went down to Geisha Minah_ **   
**_(Killer, killer, she's a killer Queen)_ **

And so the lone teenager sat in the house looking longingly at the broken bottle of whiskey.

Oh, how she wished she was 21.

**_Then again incidentally_ **   
**_If you're that way inclined_ **   
**_Perfume came naturally from Paris (naturally)_ **   
**_For cars she couldn't care less_ **   
**_Fastidious and precise_ **

A buzz came from the phone in her pocket. With bleeding fingers, Debora took it out and flipped it open only to see the dreaded text:

I have a job for you.

And it wasn’t from her former ‘clients’.

Debora cursed inside her head before slowly getting up and locking the door.

Carefully this time.

As she walked back to her care, the beat of the music and catchy lyrics managed to once again drown out the ever present ringing in her ears. The walk back to the car didn’t quite take as long as she wished it would have. The ignition started and she put the car in reverse before driving away.

She had a job to do, willing or not.

**_She's a Killer Queen_ **   
**_Gunpowder, gelatine_ **   
**_Dynamite with a laser beam_ **   
**_Guaranteed to blow your mind_ **   
**_Anytime_ **

 

 


End file.
